Warlock (Warlock)
The Warlock is the titular main antagonist of the supernatural horror film series Warlock and was a time-travelling practitioner of the Dark Arts. In the Warlock film series, The Warlock is the son of The Devil, which explains his vast dark powers. He was portrayed by Julian Sands in the first two Warlock film. In the third film Warlock: The End of Innocence, he was later portrayed by Bruce Payne. History ''The Warlock'' In Warlock, everything begins in the 17th century in a small town.Having been hunted down and captured by an intrepid witch hunter the Warlock was locked up in a small tower in a town in Massachussets. Hanging from the wall by chains with his thumbs shackled to his toes he was waiting for the sentence of death to be carried out the next day having been offered (and refused) to confess his sins and seek absolution. The witch hunter, named Redfern, went in and taunted the Warlock saying that his master should free him. The Warlock mocked him provoking Redfern into kicking him before stalking out and slamming the door behind him and telling the warden to leave the chains and shackles on until the warlock has been burned to ash the next day. The next moment a storm blew up out of nowhere, destroyed buildings and knocked everyone over. Redfern ran back into the prison only to find himself sucked into a small tornado sent by the devil to save his servant and ends up sending the two of them into the far future. The Warlock wastes no time in causing pain and misery in the new time. First by killing one of his rescuers and stealing the other ones bracelet and cursing her to age 20 years per day, meaning she will die within days. Then he sets out into the city, seeking out a psychic who can channel his Master in order to ask why he has been brought forward in time and is told that he must seek out the three pieces of the "Grand Grimoire" otherwise known as the devils bible and put them all together because doing so reveals the name of God and grants the power to undo all creation. The Warlock asked what his reward would be and the messenger told him that should he succeed in his task he would become satans one true son. Meanwhile Redfern has met the no-longer-young lady and talked her into beliving in the warlocks evil magic and helping him hunt the Warlock. They chase him through the country and eventually they work out what it is he's after but by the time they catch up with him he has two parts of the Grimoire and his power is growing stronger. He manages to escape from them by flying away but they realise where the final piece of the Grimoire is and go ahead of the Warlock to hide it before he can find it. They find the final piece is being kept in a grave on Hallowed ground where the Warlock cant set foot... but they also find that the cemetery is being moved and the graves are being moved into ground that isn't hallowed. The Warlock turns up and fights Redfern to a stand off and grabs the final piece of the Grimoire which shows him the name he needs to undo all of creation but before he can use it Redferns friend covers his mouth and injects him with salt water which kills him (salt being an old protection against evil). The spell is broken and Redfern is sent back to the past and the Warlock is gone ''Warlock: The Armageddon'' In Warlock: The Armageddon, The Warlock returns after centuries of silence when his original birth at the time of the lunar eclipse in the Dark Ages, was halted by Druids who later were later killed by medieval Christians that mistaken them of practicing Satanic witchcraft. Satan's only son finally born of an innocent modern-day woman at another lunar eclipse, later killed his "mother" and peeled the flesh from her stomach to create a map. His mission this time, is to find the five Druidic runestones whose awesome magic can summons and free his unholy from the eternal darkness of Hell in the coming six days of the final celestial event. The Warlock began his new and deadly reign of terror upon the present-day world in his quest to find the runestones. The first, he has already obtained from the poor woman before killing her boyfriend next. The second, he soon collected from a woman fascinated by his charismatic charm and strange powers during a fashion show. The third, from an arrogant businessman who died transforming into a colorful sculpture after making a bad deal with the Evil One's cold-blooded son. The fourth, stolen from a circus through an unfortunate deal with a greedy circus ringmaster who the became trapped and killed within the mirrors by the powers of the Warlock. When he came to a small Midwestern town for the last stone, the only thing that stands between him and man's destruction are the last two Druid warriors, Kenny Travis and his girlfriend Samantha Ellison whose fathers along with their two old friends were remaining Druid descendants. When the last rune stone is around the neck of Samantha, and they both fight the warlock exhibiting a vast array of powers and magic. At the end, as Satan rises, they shine car lights, sending him back into where he came from, and they kill the warlock with a powerful knife tempered with metal from the holy grail. The warlock dies a gruesome death, taking the birthing rune stone with him, and Kenny and Samantha leave. ''Warlock III: The End of Innocence'' The Warlock returns in Warlock III: The End of Innocence, this time under the name "Phillip Covington" and he was portrayed by Bruce Payne. The only connection to the previous Warlock movies is that there is a warlock in it, the story tells us of a young girl called Chris who has no knowledge of her family, so when a historian tells her of her family home, she goes to see it. We also meet her boyfriend desperate not to follow a dream like his father and find a solid job after his college education by the name Michael), Scott and Lisa: a couple into brutal forms of S&M, as well as stoned musician Jerry who has an unrequited love for Chris and finally her best friend Robin who is a witch. Chris is haunted by visions and dreams of her past life and of a doll from her past life, we learn that a warlock wanted her as a sacrifice until her mother used her own magic to trap him in the Catacombs of his home. Chris's night in the house is full of strange events; she looks in the mirror and feels the urge to show her large breasts and when she turns her reflection screams at her, only to go back to normal when she looks. She also sees an apparition of a child and sensibly decides to leave only to be joined by friends. Jerry then attempts to fix the pipes and only breaks it instead, releasing the warlock who escapes in the form of some kind of fluid, which Jerry puts down to being high. Christ meets the historian the next day and a stranger—the warlock Philip Covington posing as an architect. He kills Mr. Butterfield the historian strangling him with a gesture of magic and then tearing his throat out with his bare hands. He takes the letters from Chris's mother and blows on them setting them alight. He plays psychological games with Chris and her friends, the only one not buying is the Robin, so the warlock gets Jerry to steal her talisman and a lock of her hair. The warlock fights Robin with magic, Robin is surprised that her words of power actually work in the way they do. The Warlock being more experienced wins throwing a glass ornament at her, which she seems to absorb and become like glass with his words: 'be still young witch'. It is made clear that the warlock needs Chris's friends to give permission, which he tortures them into getting. Lisa and Scott get an S&M treatment from hell, Jerry gets to see what Chris thinks of him with a slight twist, and Micheal is turning into his father. Naturally, Chris escapes his sacrifice, as he intends to exchange her soul with a consort from hell to mother a race of evil. This is because Chris is a Child of the Caul born on a blue moon, the blood of a witch coursing through her. Chris fights the warlock who looks more and more demonic until he is holding the doll from her visions, and she is stabbing him with his sacrificial blade. However, he is unaffected by the knife saying 'you think you can defeat me with my own weapon?' to which Chris replies 'no with mine' and rips open the doll taking out a knife and stabbing him, successfully killing him. Chris leaves with a book of magic and reading the tarot card on strength and walks into a new life. ''Warlock for the Sega Genesis'' The Warlock appeared as the main antagonist in the 1994 videogame Warlock for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and Super Nintendo, released by Acclaim Entertainment. The game itself is also based on the Warlock film series. Mythology A child of the Caul refers to a membrane some children are born with, this superstitiously was a sign of magical power. The Blue moon is a rare moon considered very auspicious. The movie focuses on sympathetic magic, the warlock using things the other characters have touched. As a warlock, he is a male witch but he is also in this case demonic as we see at the end of the movie when he dies converting to his true form—unless this was meant to reflect his evil soul. Gallery Mmmm.jpg Warlock-armageddon.jpg Warlock1.jpg Julian-sands-signed-autograph-warlock-rare-cult-photo b5ba6dc04c429e3c4eb3284cd9ce1ebe.jpg Fddfdfdf.jpg Fdfd.jpg Bnbnb.jpg Dfdd.jpg Ghghgh.png Fgrtrtr.jpg Dfdfd.jpg 2017595,WQZy+ 3zKEKqOXl5vO6kkN3 LI8A6RGT2pvaepNS+xM1xxB7m5A6C93P67YzOOjlZaKygcQDjJaG9r5Npl0GQ .jpg 001367 32.jpg Index.jpg Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Heretics Category:Cataclysm Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Liars Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind